<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's a Person by KaytheJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686620">That's a Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay'>KaytheJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale realizes something quite strange about her current predicament.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's a Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was so proud of myself for almost not having help with this fic. I came up with the idea all on my own, but I got stuck in the process of writing, so everyone thank my partner for this fic coming into existence because, without them, it wouldn't have.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Crowley! Come quickly! The baby is moving!” Aziraphale called out to her wife. She rubbed her bump with a smile. “Hello, little one. Saying hello?” Crowley rushed into the room and smiled when she saw her angel. She sat down beside Aziraphale and placed her hand on Aziraphale’s belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to move for Mama?” Crowley asked. The baby shoved their foot into her hand in response. “Oh, how lovely look at you,” Crowley murmured, rubbing the spot gently. “Growing well for us, aren’t you. Big and strong.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not too big,” Aziraphale said. “You have to get out somehow, and Mommy can only do so much.” She rubbed her belly with a smile. She closed her eyes to just listen to Crowley talk to their unborn child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course not,” Crowley murmured. “Don’t want to hurt Mommy too much.” She smiled. “I cannot wait to meet you, my love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, lord,” Aziraphale said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley bolted to attention. “What’s the matter? What do you need? What can I do to help you?” She asked, ever the attending wife. She grabbed Azirphale’s hand and squeezed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing like that,” Aziraphale murmured. “It’s just that . . . that’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>living being </span>
  </em>
  <span>in there,” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That tends to be how the rule works when you’re pregnant,” Crowley replied. “Can’t be considered </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span> without the baby. Otherwise, you’re just fat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I know,” Aziraphale said. “It’s just . . . there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>living being</span>
  </em>
  <span> living </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside my body </span>
  </em>
  <span>who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is not me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shook her head. “There are bones and organs in my body as we speak that are not mine.” She cupped her hands around her rather large belly. “This thing holds </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still not understanding,” Crowley said. “Did you forget what being pregnant means?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook her head. “No, it’s just that . . .  well, in all my years, it has just been me in this corporation. Just me. And now there’s this person in here. This person I’ve never met but I’m sharing my space with them anyway. Way more than just personal space. There is a living being on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside </span>
  </em>
  <span>of my body.” She wrinkled his nose. “It is quite strange to think about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you put it like that, I suppose it is strange,” Crowley said. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>strange.” She shook her head. “The Almighty has some weird things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they must be protected somehow, I suppose,” Aziraphale murmured. “They are quite small and fragile. Even after they’re born. Before they’re born . . . anything would kill them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a fair point,” Crowley replied. The baby moved again and Aziraphale jerked her hand away. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shook her head. “I’m not sure,” she replied, it’s just a little too odd right now,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley nodded. “Well, how’s about we take your mind away from the movement and the whole thing here and we do something else?” Crowley stood up and helped the angel to stand as well. Crowley wasn’t quite sure what she wanted to do just yet, but she knew if the angel was sitting, she was going to have more of her focus on the baby and the strangeness that was going along with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She understood though. It must be rather strange to think about. Aziraphale was literally the host, so to speak, of an entire living being. A being that would grow up someday and do who knows what? They didn’t know the little person that was living in Aziraphale’s womb or who they would turn out to be. And yet, Aziraphale spent 24/7 with that person, even though she never saw who the person was. They didn’t even have names picked out for the little one yet. Not any that they could agree on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was another thing. The name! It was such an important thing and the universe was just going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to pick the right one for the baby? How were they supposed to know anything about that? They didn’t know the baby or what they’d be like or even what gender they were. Yet they were the ones who were in charge of picking out the main identifier for this little person? The mere thought of it was absurd! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley took a moment to stare at the belly before deciding that she was in too weird of a mood to touch it either. She felt bad for not wanting to touch. It was her child. This child would be dependant on them for everything and was currently dependent on Aziraphale for more than everything. Aziraphale was home, air, food, and toilet. Aziraphale’s corporation was a body all of its own. It shouldn’t be any of that stuff for anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did love the baby, but it was such a strange concept of how they got there and the fact that they were growing inside the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, are you ok?” Aziraphale chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve sucked me into your weird crisis that you’ve got on for you,” Crowley replied. “Why on Earth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I would call it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crisis,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Aziraphale murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what is it then? Because this feeling certainly isn’t normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale shrugged. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Besides, surely we can’t be the only first-time parents that have felt this way. I’m sure parents who have had more than one child feel this way about pregnancy. It is quite an alien subject.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Parents. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That’s right. That’s what this whole thing was leading to. They were going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mama and Mommy to the little being that was growing inside Aziraphale. Completely responsible for their well-being and their first perception of the entire world. What was that about? Who let that happen? They weren’t parental material. It didn’t make any sense for the two of them to be parents. They’d never in their entire lives been that far responsible for anything, much less an entire person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s strange, but it’s nice,” Aziraphale concluded, placing her hands back on her bump with a smile. She gently moved her belly to see if she could get the little one within her to move. They rewarded her effort with a kick. “We’re having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aziraphale said with tears in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crowley took a deep breath and pulled herself down from her panicky state. “Yeah. That’s a person,” she said as she placed her hands over Aziraphale’s. “An entire person.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week. <br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>